When The Night Falls
by Hakuba Bascud
Summary: Un dia todo desaparecio y el mundo cayo en desgracia... no es culpa de los heroes de Mobius ni del cientifico que intentaba gobernar el mundo sino de alguien mas. Parings: Sonamy, Silvaze, Shadikal y varias mas Notas: Aparicion de OCs y Semi AU
1. Chapter 1

_**Dislcamer: Sonic y compañia son propiedad de SEGA. Porque si lo fueran seria rico ;( Expecto por mis OC esos si son mios pero sigo siendo pobre D:**_

_**Notas: **_Esta historia no es un AU pero digamos que es semi AU debido a la precensia de OCs y creaturas supernaturales, ademas les aviso que tratare de que sea corto y que posiblemente tarde en subir capitulo.

_**Anotaciones: **_

-**Hablan**.-

_*********** **_Cambio de lugar

_**POV ?**_

Las calles olian a desperdicio, humo y polvora incluso si uno ponia atencion podia identificar cierta desperacion y dolor en el paisaje, pero al fin de cuentas que mas da.

Un grupo de merodeadores se acercan por las calles de lo que alguna vez fue Station Square y se que si los enfrento podre morir asi que me escondo en un edificio en ruinas esperando pasar desapercibido...

Y lo consigo se van con los cuerpos de algunos animales como conejos, erizos incluso leones ya nadie esta seguro.

Salgo de mi escondite cargando con una maleta llena de municiones y con el hombro sangrando. **-Estupida Hemorragia, sigo asi no podre escapar de este maldito infierno.-** Mascullo entre dientes antes de seguir caminando esperando no encontrarme con mas de los meroedeadores o peor aun, si hay algo peor.. Los guardianes.

Y se que no puedo olvidarlo...

Aun lo recuerdo, los miles de gritos de gente inocentes, las matanzas que han ocurrido y ... para que negarlo, yo tambien soy culpable de todo esto que esta a mi alrededor.

Porque no fue culpa de los Heroes de Mobius como muchos creen, ni muchos menos del Doctor que siempre intento dominar al mundo con sus maquinas, sino de un grupo al que perteneci, un grupo que debe ser eliminado a cualquier costo y yo me encargare de lograrlo aunque me tome toda la vida hacerlo.

_**Fin de POV ?**_

Mientras en algun lugar del mundo un grupo de erizos avanzaban buscando un poco de suministros ya que en tiempos de guerra siempre faltan.

**-Silver, Shadow han encontrado algo de comida.-** Sonic sonaba bastante desesperado por encontrar un poco de comida.

**-Bueno yo encontre un poco de equipo medico pero nada relevante, solo lo basico.- **Silver sonaba derrotado y cansado mientras cargaba con un botiquin medico entre sus brazos.

**-Bien algo es algo Silver no te preocupes, Y tu Shadow has encontrado algo?.- **Sonic trataba y trataba en vano de encontrar comida pero todo lo que encontraba eran puros desperdicios.

**-Aqui hay algo, solo un poco de pan, carne y agua, bah lo mismo de siempre.- **Shadow aparecio de entre las sombras cargando los alimentos.

**-Bien ahora tenemos que regresar, Shadow ya sabes que hacer.- **Dijo Sonic mientras los tres se sujetaban de los brazos.

**-Esta bien, CHAOS CONTROL!.- **Una luz brillante aparecio y en el siguiente segundo los tres erizos desaparecieron dejando atras una estela de polvo.

Las maquinas avanzaba a gran velocidad construyendo alrededor del templo de la Master Esmerald un campo protector en contra de las creaturas que buscaban por tierra, mar y cielo a cualquier sobreviviente para levarlo con el lider o para alimentarse y la verdad nadie sabia que era peor, si morir sirviendo de alimento a las abominaciones que estaban sueltas a lo largo del mundo o conocer al lider del grupo que destruyo Mobius.

Los sobrevivientes que rodeaban el templo se concentraban en mantenerse con vida y activos en caso de una nueva pelea, la ultima casi les costo la vida aunque eso no evito que terminaran moribundos y algunos con heridas graves.

Amy, Cream y Vanilla preparaban comida con las sobras del dia anterior y tratando de curar las heridas de la ultima pelea.

Blaze y Rouge vigilaban las cercanias del templo tratando de encontrar algun intruso o atacante.

Knukcles y el Team Chaotix entrenaban tratando de prepararse para la proxima batalla.

Tails se encontraba en su laboratorio trabajando en nuevas armas con el fin de usarlas contra los merodeadores juanto a su compañero de Trabajo... El Dr. Eggman.

Los robots Centinelas sobrevolaban Angel Island preparados para cualquier ataca.

Y Tikal trataba de regular el poder de la Esmeralda Maestra para evitar que los merodeadores la detectaran

Justo en ese momento una gran luz brillante aparecio sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y reuniendolos entorno a dicha luz de la cual aparecieron los 3 erizos con los suministros para todos.

**-Ya llegamos.- **Anuncio Sonic mientras Amy y Vainilla recojian los alimentos que Shadow trajo para preparar la cena.

**-Si ya lo notaron, Faker.- **Contesto Shadow mientras desaparecia con rumbo al altar del templo.

**-Valla forma de actuar Shadow, yo recordaba que eras un poco mas amable conmigo al menos.- **Aporto Eggman mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

**-No necesito que me diga que hacer doctor.- **Respondio Shadow antes de perderse rumbo al bosque.

**-Bueno, dejando eso de lado... Tuvieron problemas?.- **Pregunto Tails para saber si las creaturas estaban mas inestables que de costumbre

**-No, las creaturas siguen rondando atrapando a todo aquel que se mueva, tuvimos suerte de escapar.-** Contesto Silver mientras se recargaba contra una columna del templo

**-Si pero yo note algo extraño, no se si Silver o Shadow la vieron pero era la figura de una persona y por lo que parecia estaba bastante herida como para seguir con vida.- **Dijo Sonic haciendo memoria.

**-Aunque ahora que lo dices... yo creo que vi algo pero no se que era?!.- **Menciono Silver mientras trataba de recordar el momento cuando desaparecieron de la zona.

**-Bueno en ese caso habria que buscarle para ayudarlo, puede que incluso nos ayude.-** Sugirio Sonic antes de irse a al comedor.

Mientras tanto un grupo de creaturas eran asesinadas y despedazas por un Mapache vestido de forma militar, las abominaciones morian por balas, cortes de espada o incluso con las manos de aquel individuo, nada parecia detenerlo de su frenesí de masacre.

**-Rock!, deja de jugar.- **La voz Lith era bastante autoritaria como para no hacerle caso.

**-Bah que quieres maldita, no ves que estoy entrenando.- **Respondio molesto el mapache antes de atravesarle el pecho a un humanoide de 2.50 mts de alto con sus manos.

**-Bien idiota si no quieres venir arreglatelas despues con el lider, ademas no creo que le haga gracia saber que estas abusando de sus mascotas... Otra vez- **Respondio ella con toda la intencion de molestarlo.

**-Ahrgg, Tu ganas maldita mujer vampiro.- **Lith sonrio triunfante ante lo dicho por su compañero mientras ambos se internaban en una vieja fabrica abandonada.

Los pasillos de metal retumban incansablemente produciendo un eco tan frio y seco que cualquiera que se atreviera a recorrerlo tendria la sangre helada, pero ellos no lo sentian ademas de que sirve esto contra un grupo de asesinos, cazadores,mercenarios y criminales eh?.

**-y... para que nos mando a llamar jefe, porque la verdad me estoy aburriendo.-** Dijo un lagarto de color verde oscuro el cual despues de ese comentario agrego otra cicatriz a su coleccion ya que el lider le lanzo una navaja que le producio una herida en su brazo.

**-Recuerda que debes respertarme pero a decir verdad yo tambien me estaba aburriendo hasta que el Doc me dio buenas noticias, Doc cuentales.- **Menciono un erizo de color negro con lineas blancas en los brazos y que ademas poseia un extraño anillo en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, mientras señalaba a un tigre de color blanco con rayas negras y ojos verdes.

**-Tal parecer ya podemos actuar segun lo acordado con el plan, o acaso ya se les olvido.- **menciono el Doc con una sonrisa siniestra la cual toda la sala compartia -Por fin ya me estaba volviendo loco aqui sin hacer nada jeje.- esta vez el lagarto no fue el que menciono esto si no tambien una murcielago, 2 erizos, 1 lobo, 1 mapache, 1 aguila y 1 gorila los cuales estaban riendo como locos preparados para "jugar" otra vez con sus presas.

**-Pero que pasa con ese maldito imbecil, no cree que puede volver, despues de todo sabe quienes somos y que haremos lider.- **Dijo la voz de la razon la cual era la chica murcielago de ojos carmesi, la cual mira al jefe directamente a sus gafas de sol.

**-Muy buena idea ahora que lo pienso ,Kunt! Ven enseguida.**- Grito el lider del grupo en respuesta a lo que la chica le pregunto mientras que de las sombras una sonrisa igual de psicotica que las demas y un poco misteriosa revelaba la aparicion del mayordomo y "experimento" del equipo en la sala.

**-Me llamo my lord.- **De entre las sombras se alcanza a ver unos ojos rojos con un extraño brillo en ellos el cual ninguno pudo identificar.

**-Si dime donde esta nuestro viejo amigo.- **Dijo el jefe mientras que de la oscuridad se extendia un brazo que parecia ser bionico haciendo que un cable saliera de la palma de su mano el cual proyectava la imagen de un mapa satelital.

**-Al parecer aun sigue en Caos City, pero parece que se dirige a la antigua region de Station Squere.-** Menciono Kunt mientras un punto rojo avanzaba a dicha direccion.

**-Bien eso nos da ventaja porque no tendra tiempo para descubrir nuestros planes, asi que necesito que me digan como va el plan hasta ahora asi que Doc... los "huespedes", ya estan listos para trabajar.-** Pregunto el lider ante la mirada atenta de su equipo.

**-Claro, despues de todo el viejo estupido al que se los robamos ya los tenia como nuevos solo fue cosa de sacarles brillo, observe Muajajajaja.- **En ese momento las cortinas se levantaron revelando a 3 robots de capacidades modificadas tanto en apariencia como en misiones.

**-Se nota que el estupido de Eggman, se lucio creandolos pero tu Doc los mejorastes a un nivel superior al de cualquiera.- **Objeto Rock mientras los estructuraba con la mirada.

**-Bien una meta menos, ahora Rock necesito que prepares el armamento y los vehiculos, Jack reune a todas las mascotas, Hermanos Ness y Dash necesito que lleven a los huespedes a su lugar, Reff y Zack vigilen el escondite de nuestros amigos, Spade ayuda a Jack, Ethan necesito que revises a Kunt, porque muy pronto iremos a conseguir el premio gordo!.-** Grito el Lider finalizando la reuinion mientras cada uno de los integrantes se preparaban para la busqueda de su preciado "Tesoro".

La noche llego a Angel Island, despues de una cena comun entre ellos despues de lo ocurrido hace ya 1 mes, pero a pesar de todo lo malo que habia ocurrido, el Sonic Team mantenia la esperanza en que lograrian derrotar a los culpables de la "Desgracia de Mobius", pero Eggman solo pensaba con volver a ser el lider pero no podia decirlo tenia que esperar el momento justo..

_**Si estas leyendo esto, te agradesco de todo corazon que leyeras este capitulo y si te gusto a pesar de todos los avisos del inicio te pido un review para saber en que mejorar.**_

_**Proximo Capitulo:**_ Ahora que los heroes estan abandonados a su suerte y solos y los enemigos se preparan, distintas memorias asaltan a los personajes recordandoles el como llegaron ahi.

_**Me despido y Saludos**_


	2. Recuerdos y un Nuevo Conocido

_**Dislcamer: Sonic y compañia son aun propiedad de SEGA. Pero algun dia me apoderare de Sega, muajajaja.**_

_**Por cierto gracias por los reviews a katy light hedgehog y Elaly the cat, de verdad muchas gracias :D**_

_**Capitulo 2**_: Recuerdos y un Nuevo Conocido

_**Anotaciones: **_

-**Hablan**.-

_*********** **_Cambio de lugar

" " Pensamientos

FLASHBACK

Era un nuevo dia en Station Square, la vida en Mobius era bastante pacifica y agradable desde la derrota de Eggman hace ya algun tiempo, nadie sabia de su paradero pero era seguro que estaba escondido en alguna parte del mundo posiblemente en alguna base subterranea; pero a nadie en realidad le preocupaba lo que estuviera haciendo, ellos se dedicaban a seguir en paz sus vidas.

**-Vamonos Cream no hay que llegar tarde.- **Decia Amy con una gran canasta llena de comida.

**-Espera Amy... corres muy rapido, ademas es muy temprano no hay prisa**.- Decia Cream entre suspiros tratando de alcanzar a su energetica amiga.

**-Si ya se pero, nosotras los invitamos por eso no podemos llegar tarde.- **Menciono Amy mientras posa como si fuera una superheroina.

**-Esta bien, Amy..- **Decia Cream tratando de que nadie viera a Amy en esa posicion.

**-Genial!, Vamos.- **Y asi Amy y Cream se dirigieron a al pinic con sus amigos.

El campo en las afueras de Station Square, era simplemente hermoso y un lugar para pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, lastima que no seria como ellos esperanban.

**-Hola Chicos!.- **Cuando llegaron Amy y Cream con sus amigos todo ya estaba puesto en su lugar solo faltaban ellas.

**-Por fin ya tenia hambre!.- **Gritaron a la vez Sonic y Knuckles mientras intentaban llegar a Amy siendo detenidos por Rouge con un zape con a cada uno.

**-Tranquilos, bestias dejenlas llegar.- **Mascullo entre dientes mientras el resto del equipo solo reia ante la situacion que ocurria, pero eso era lo bueno.

**-Bueno, no importa asi que ya vamos a comer.- **Y dicho y hecho todos empezaron a comer, Sonic chili dogs como siempre mientras Amy comia un poco de arroz y ensalada y trataba de compartirle un poco a Sonic pero este no se dejaba, Sliver y Blaze comian tranquilamente Sandwiches mientras platicaban y reian junto a Tails y Cream y por ultimo Knuckles y Rouge comian como locos todo porque Knuckles la reto con 100 rings a que el comia mas que ella y obviamente ella no iba a perder.

Todo era felicidad y armonia en la que todo el Sonic Team celebraba a excepcion de una persona...

**-Oigan y Shadow donde esta?.- **Pregunto Amy mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

**-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo tampoco lo he visto desde ayer.- **Razono Sonic mientras le compartia a Amy un poco de su chili dog.

**-Tal vez esta dando un paseo en los bosques o en las montañas o no lo se, es bastante impredecible.- **Dijo Blaze mientras le da golpes a Silver por casi ahogarse con un pedazo de sandwich.

**-Y tu Rouge lo has visto?.- **La verdad es que era raro que Shadow ya no estubiera presente con ellos despues de que segun Sonic y Amy se le quitara un poco lo amargado y lo "emo".

**-Pues la verdad es que no lo he visto desde hace 1 semana y media mas o menos, no va G.U.N ya ni siquiera aparece.- **Menciono despues de que le ganara a Knuckles en la competencia.

**-Bueno despues lo buscamos, asi que quien quiere jugar un rato voleibol.- **A lo cual todos levantaron las manos, jugando y riendo de las payasadas como Knuckles y Rouge peleando, Sonic presumiendo de que era bastante bueno y demas cosas que hacian de ese momento algo especial...

Fin del FLASHBACK

Amy desperto alterada y confundida en su cuarto del templo de Angel Island, no sabia lo que le ocurria desde que ocurrio la desgracia no habia vuelto a soñar o a recordar lo que soñaba ya que la mayoria de las veces se trataba de pesadillas llenas de muerte y sangre derramada.

**-Pero que rayos!?, ah no lo entiendo porque soñe eso, ah extraño esos tiempos... lastima que ya no volveran.-** Dijo con un suspiro lleno de resignacion y tristeza.

**-Despierta Amy ya es hora de desayunar.- **Grito del otro lado de la puerta Sonic.

**-Esta bien en un rato mas voy.-** dijo Amy un poco desanimada.

**-Esta Segura, porque no te oyes muy seguro que digas ademas te vez muy mal.- **Menciono mientras entraba en su cuarto.

Ahora Amy no sabia que hacer, siempre quiso estar cerca de el y que el se preocupara por ella y ahora que finalmente ocurre ya no puede disfrutarlo como siempre quiso.

**-Si estoy segura porqu-ee no te vas a comer yo te alcanzo despuess.- **Tartamudeo Amy frente a la cercania del erizo porque este se acerco casi hasta chocar su cara con la de ella

**-Vamos Amy no mientas se que algo te pasa, dimelo confia en mi por favor.- **Mencio mientras le quitaba un mechon de cabello que tenia en el rostro.

**-... Esta bien, soñe con nuestra vida antes de todo esto, cuando eramos felices...- **Respondio antes de ponerse a derramar lagrimas.

Y antes de que notara lo que estaba pasando Sonic la tenia entre sus brazos.

**-Amy escuchame bien no permitire que esto continue porque yo mismo me encargare de hacer que los viejos tiempos vuelvan tienes mi promesa.- **Dijo mientras la abraza mas fuerte porque el la queria y lo ultimo que deseaba era verla derramar una lagrima.

**-Sonicc.. gracias.- **Contesto Amy entre sollozos los cuales continuaron un rato mas en el cual ambos se levantaron y fueron al comedor.

El sol apenas salia cuando Shadow se levanto y como siempre se dirigia al templo despues de desayunar alguna fruta o algo ligero ya que el hecho de ser inmortal y la forma de vida suprema le protege.

**-Ha pasado algun tiempo desde que nos conocimos... Tikal.- **Menciono una vez que se encontro frente a la Esmeralda Maestra.

**-Si... me alegro el haberte encontrado ya que gracias a ti pude ayudarlos.- **Respondia ella mientras salia de la esmeralda.

**-Si pero eso no evito que esas creaturas aparecieran.-** Comento mientras ambos se sentaban al borde de las escaleras del altar.

**-Tienes razon.- **Dijo en susurro ella cabizbaja.

Ambos se quedaron en esa misma posicion durante un rato mas el cual les parecio eterno hasta que Knuckles aparecio en ese momento Shadow desaparecio del altar.

**-Que pasa interrumpo algo?.- **Dijo divertido mientras Tikal desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

**-Noo-inte-r-umpes nada.- **Tartamudeo Tikal mientras regresaba al interior de la esmeralda, aunque los recuerdos no tardaron en regresar a ella.

FLASHBACK

La energia dentro de la esmeralda solia ser irregular como si quisiera advertirle a alguien de que algo malo se acercaba.

El espiritu de Tikal fue el primero en darse cuenta de esto al tratar de estabilizar de nuevo la energia de la esmeralda pero esta no parecia ceder.

**-Pero que pasa.. jamas ha ocurrido algo como esto, que estara pasando?.- **Pero cada vez que se lo preguntaba mas lejana se hacia la respuesta.

Hasta que un dia lo vio... las sombras de un grupo de personas se alzaban entre un monton de fuego de lo que alguna vez fue Mobius, asi que alarmada decidio que era hora de pedir ayuda.

Intento pidendole ayuda a Knuckles, Sonic incluso con Amy pero no funcionaba no la podian ver o sentir, sentia como con cada fracaso la desperacion se hacia mas fuerte.

Un dia Shadow corria como de costumbre pensando en Maria y en la colonia ARK y aunque el ya habia superado esos momentos por alguna extraña razon volvian como advirtiendole que debia prepararse.

**-Hmpp, no debe ser nada importante.- **Menciono mientras se recargaba en un arbol de la zona.

La tranquilidad del ambiente era demasiada incluso se podia sentir hasta que una presencia interrumpio en sus pensamientos.

**-Quien esta ahi, muestrate.-** Grito Shadow a la espesura del bosque porque a pesar de no ver nada por la oscuridad el sentia la presencia de un ser de gran poder, era como si poseyera una esmeralda.

**-No te lo repetire de nuevo, muestrate.- **Ordeno Shadow ya preparando un Chaos Spear, por si las dudas.

**-Tranquilo, no quiero pelear.- **Respondio una suave voz en la oscuridad.

**-Asi que eres una chica y que haces aqui.- **Pregunto otra vez intentando verla.

**-Eres tu Shadow The Hedgehog amigo de Sonic.- **Pregunto la voz sonando nerviosa y ¿esperanzada?.

**-Que haces aqui.-**

**-Eres su amigo.-**

**-Te estoy hablando enserio que haces aqui.-**

**-Quiero saber asi que dime.-**

Shadow empezaba a perder la paciencia facilmente ya que esa voz se negaba a cooperar.

**-Esta bien si lo soy, ahora muestrate.- **Y tal como lo ordeno de entre la espesura del bosque aparecio la figura de una equinda de color naranja y orbes azulados vestida de forma antigua como si fuera la princesa de alguna tribu o reino.

**-Me alegro que me puedas ver mi nombre es Tikal The Echidna.- **Se presento ante el dejandolo bastante sorprendido porque como que la podia ver ¿que era ella?.

**-Espera a que te refieres con que te pueda ver?.- **Por primera vez Shadow no sabia como reaccionar ya sabes no es comun que una chica salga dentre la oscuridad y te diga que la puedes ver?, eso ya era para creer que estas loco.

**-No importa, lo que de verdad importa es que le avises a Sonic y a sus amigos de lo que pasara.- **Y a medida que Tikal le contaba a Shadow todo lo que pasaria, este no podia evitar sorprendido.

Fin del FlashBack.

Tails se dirigia al taller a trabajar en mejoras para el tornado despues de desayunar ademas logro poder platicar con Cream a quien ya no veia ya que o el estaba en el taller o ella en la cocina por lo cual jamas concidian pero bueno debia concentrarse para lograr volver a tener un futuro junto a ella.

**-Demonios porque estos calculos no funcionan, ya los revise y repase una y otra vez que rayos pasa?.-** Esa voz... era Eggman pero no lo entendia, "no se supone que estabamos trabajando en el tornado." Pensaba Tails mientras se escondia para saber que tramaba Eggman.

Tails entro en el laboratorio solo para descubrir a Eggman trabajando y experimentando con el cuerpo de uno de los merodeadores, no podia creerlo el ser ya no tenia ningun miembro conectado, las piernas ya no estaban al igual que sus brazos lo unico que se podia observar era el cerebro de la creatura de la cual sobresalia una especie de liquido negro.

**-Esto no funciona, necesito mas tiempo para lograrlo.. para vengarme.-** Murmuraba Eggman en trance total mientras guarda toda evidencia en lo que le parecio a Tails una especie de cubo miniatura.

**-Me vengare lo juro por mi vida que lo hare.-** Aseguro Eggman mientras se toca su ojo izquierdo el cual ahora era tapado por un..parche, y Tails sabia la razon despues de todo el junto a Knuckles y Sonic lo rescataron despues de que la trajedia ocurriera.

Flashback

**-Dr Eggman los intrusos a logrado penetrar en la base y se estan acercan...*Se pierde la señal*.-** Las explosiones se podian escuchar perfectamente y las exigencias de los intrusos se hacian cada vez mas claras... querian su trabajo pero para que?!.

**-Demonios quienes son, no entiendo que es lo que quieren.-** Mascullaba Eggman entre dientes mientras corria a la salida y liberaba mas robots los cuales eran facilmente eliminados por los intrusos.

**-Muestrate Eggman, solo quiero comparar mi trabajo con tuyo y apoyarte tambien Muajajajaja.-** La risa psicopata de uno de ellos se hacia cada vez mas clara.

Cuando los vio y sin poder dar credito de lo que veia.

Un grupo de 3 animalejos aparentemente debiles se le aparecieron los cuales eran un Tigre vestido con un traje de cientifico, un Mapache militar y un extraño erizo de color negro al igual que su vestimente que poseia un extraño anillo que se le hacia vagamente familiar, pero de ¿Donde?.

**-Ahh, que gusto es conocerlo Dr Eggman soy fan de su trabajo intentando destruir a Sonic, Por favor Diga Dr. Ethan jeje.-** Le dijo el tigre con una cara de superioridad.

**-Bah, deja de adularle solo es un pobre idiota que no puede hacer nada bien.- **El Mapache lo insulto pero que se creia, le enseñaria a que nadie se burlaba de el, liberando a un gran robot.

*CRASH*

**-Esto todo lo que tienes Doctor.- **Respondio el mapache con burla despues de despedazar a un robot con relativa facilidad.

**-E-ss imposib-le, yo lo construi no puede ser derrotado tan facil.- **Grito espantado, hasta que una mano le sujeto con fuerza del cuello empujando contra la pared de metal.

**-Mire Dr. Eggman tenemos prisa y la verdad solo venimos por algo y nos iremos en paz, y usted podra seguir con su vida tranquilamente, por favor considerelo no quiere ensuciarme las manos con su sangre.-** Menciono el erizo de color negro mientras su sonrisa se hacia cada vez mas ancha.

**-Lider, porque le habla asi, solo tomemos lo que necesitamos.-** Replico el mapache mientras buscaba alredor de todo el cuarto lo que venia a buscar.

**-Tranquilo yo se como hacer que nos diga donde estan.- **De repente de las manos del que parecia ser el lider empezo a salir un humo negro.

**-Que donde estoy , que esta pasando?!.-** De repente su oficina fue sumplantada por un espacio completamente negro donde solo el sobresalia.

**-Estas en tu cabeza que acaso no lo reconoces jeje.-** Dijo la voz de ese malfito erizo sabia que lo pasaba lo ocasionaba ese humo de sus manos.

**-Muestrate maldito erizo!.- **Grito a la voz pero esta solo respondio con un suspiro.

**-Y yo que no queria hacerte nada pero tu te lo buscaste.-** De repente un dolor de cabeza invadio a Eggman haciando que se retorciera de dolor y lo siguiente no se lo pudo explicar Sonic y Compañia aparecieron no para ayudarlo sino para golperlo, no lo entendia el dolor era real pero la vista le fallaba en ocasiones era el Sonic Team y en otras era su abuelo, que rayos pasaba?!.

**-Y esto para que no te olvides de nosotros, hasta nunca doctor.-** El grito de dolor de Eggman resono por los pasillos.

**-Eh lider tenemos que irnos el Sonic Team aparecio, le dije que no liberara a las creaturas tanto pronto.-** Replicaba el Tigre que junto al Mapache cargaban con los robots de Sonic, Shadow y Silver mientras Eggman se sujetaba la cara y gritaba del dolor.

**-Tranquilos todo es parte del plan.- **Respondio El lider mientras escapaban.

**-Quien eres tu?.- **La voz de Eggman era de terror puro no podia evitarlo y al ver al erizo acercarse lentamente a el como si lo disfrutara de su sufrimiento solo lo puso mas nervioso.

**-Spectre...Spectre The Hedgehog, no olvides.- **Respondio para irse en una estela de humo negra.

Al poco rato llegaron Sonic, Tails y Knuckles creyendo que Eggman era el causante de este ataque solo para encontrarlo moribundo.

Fin del Flashback.

**-Bien es hora de irnos.- **Dijo Sonic mientras Shadow y Silver se preparaban para seguirlo.

**-Buena Suerte espero que lo encuentren.- **Mencionaron Cream, Vainilla, Amy y Tikal ya que el resto estaba entrenando.

**-Regresaremos en 3 Horas en caso de que no lo encontremos.- **Dijo por ultima vez Sonic antes de desaparecer entre una luz procedente del Chaos Control de Shadow.

Una vez los erizo llegaron a Station Square despues de dectectar una gran concentracion de energia oscura, fueron rapidamente emboscados por un grupo de merodeadores que eran Humanoides llenos de cicatrices y tentaculos mutantes y especies de aves demonicas.

**-Shadow ayudame contra los humanoides, Silver encargate de los Voladores.- **Y con estas instrucciones cada uno se preparo para la batalla.

Era difil los humanoides eran resistentes y veloces por lo cual lograr golpearlos requeria esfuerzo y Silver no estaba difenrente , mientras las aves lo sujetaba del brazo despues de acabar con la mitad de ellas.

De repente un sujeto fue a parar junto ellos solo que el estaba haciendo frente a una especie de serpeinte invisible la cual estab repleta de sangre despues de pelear contra el zorro que estaba junto a ellos.

**-Venga Serpiente sigueme si puedes jaja.- **Y asi logro ayudar a los erizos a hacerles frente al resto de las creaturas debido a que con cada ataque de la serpiente, el zorro lo esquivaba para que mordiera a los humanoides y asi siguieron ya despues con la ayuda de Sonic y Shadow para rescatar a Silver.

**-Me alegro de que esten bien, por cierto quienes son y que hacen aqui?.-** Pregunto el Zorro ya despues de haber acabado con todos los enemigos.

**-Soy Sonic y ellos son Shadow y Silver y estamos buscando supervivientes.- **Respondio Sonic mientras se presentaban.

**-Entonces siganme, yo los llevare a el refugio de seguro encontraran a alguno que quiera luchar.- **Contesto caminando hacia adelante.

**-Por cierto como te llamas?.- **Pregunto Sonic despues de que lo empezaran a seguir.

**-Shiro The Fox un placer conocerlos.- **Respondio mientras los cuatro se perdian en el horizonte.

Y aqui termina un capitulo mas de esta historia los proximos capitulos tal vez tarden debido a que es Diciembre, fiestas y todo el rollo pero bueno en caso de no verlos en estos dias.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! :D

PD: ¿Review?


	3. Aliados?

**Cap3: Aliados?**

Mientras los 4 se dirigian a las afueras de la ciudad para encontrar el refugio en el cual Shiro decia vivir.

**-Estas seguro de que tu refugio es seguro?.- **La vista alrededor no era la mas esperanzadora, lo cual hacia dudar a Sonic.

**-Claro solo que esta escondido, si no hace tiempo que hubiera dejado de servir.- **Respondio Shiro mientras se detenia frente a un desierto.

De entre la arena se un bunker de guerra de forma circular y por lo que notaban bastante resistente aunque se notaba algo desgastado.

**-Aqui esta vengan pasen siente comodos.- **Respondio el zorro mientras introducia la contraseña pero.

**-Que rayos ha pasado aqui.- **La cerradura estaba forzada ademas de que la puerta mostraba marcas de explosivos y ataques fisicos.

**-De que hablas?!.- **Dijieron los 3 erizos a la vez solo que cuando vieron lo que ocurrio adentro se quedaron sin palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo avanzaba rapidamente y dentro de poco serian la hora en que Sonic, Shadow y Silver regresarian al Angel Island y en caso de haber encontrado a supervivientes traerlos tambien pero nadie estaba seguro de eso.

Durante todo el tiempo Amy siempre lucio preocupada por lo ocurrido con Sonic en la mañana, su mente seguia pensando y dandole vueltas sin saber que hacer. "Siempre quise que estuvieramos juntos pero no asi" *suspiro*

**-Me gustaria poder estar junto a el una vez mas *suspiro* solo nosotros dos.- **Menciono mientras se recargaba en el marco de la ventana.

**-Amy estas bien.- **Dijo Cream sacandola de sus pensamientos.

**-Ah... si estoy bien no te preocupes.- **Respondio con una sonrisa algo forzada, lo cual preocupo a Cream.

**-Por favor Amy se que te pasa algo.- **Dijo la coneja mientras miraba a su amiga.

**-No es nada, solo pensaba.- **Cream sabia en que pensaba era algo obvio**. -Estas preocupada por Sonic, verdad?.-**

Claro que lo estaba, lo extrañaba no sabia donde estaba o si estaba bien, queria salir a buscarlo y estar con el pero no le era posible.

**-Tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase.- **Solto la eriza mientras trataba de contener un lagrima inutilmente.

Cream simplemente la abrazo tratando de confortarla y hacerla sentir mejor y ella lo sabia, sabia que si a Tails le pasara lo mismo ella estaria igual, incluso daria su propia vida por verlo una vez de la misma manera en que Amy estaba dispuesta a todo por Sonic. -No te preocupes todp estara bien, ten confianza en el, regresara, como siempre lo hace.- le dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba y Amy se tranquilizaba poco a poco.

Mientras tanto en el bosque que rodeaba a Angel Island los pensamientos de una joven gata de color lavanda se liberaban contra su dueña porque a pesar de su actitud fria y calmada, ella no era de piedra. Porque a pesar de estar siempre sola en su mision de protejer las Esmeraldas del Sol hasta que lo conocio a el, a ese joven erizo de color plateado ingenuo, distraido y que era capaz de sacarla de sus casillas pero aun asi era valiente y leal incluso frente al peligro sin importar que horrible fuera. _"__Siempre estas conmigo sin importar nada y se que eres fuerte pero no puedo evitar sentirme preocupado por ti, Silver por favor cuidate"_, ese era su pensamiento mientras caminaba por el bosque.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta la luz que aparecio de repente a lo lejos hasta unos momentos despues, "Deben ser los chicos deberia ir a ver como les fue".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El bunker a mitad de la arena mostraba grandes daños pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al Zorro si no el encontrar a todos sus compañeros muertos junto a una nota que aseguraba que no le permitirian escapar.

Ante esto Sonic, Shadow, Silver y Shiro salieron de nueva cuenta al exterior mientras trataban de hablar con el zorro

**-Y bueno... quieres venir con nosotros.-** Menciono Sonic de la forma mas casul posible aun viendo todos los cuerpos muertos de los antiguos compañeros y amigos del Zorro mientras este se sujetaba la cabeza desesperado.

**-Yo... no lo se.- **Respondio Shiro de manera apagada mientras las miradas de los erizos trataban de mostrarle un poco de apoyo.

**-Vamos, no creo que a tus compañeros quisieran verte asi, sabes?- **Dijo Sonic mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro demostrandole que le apoyarian.

**-Creo que tienes razon... asi que acep-.**- Justo en ese momento aparecio sorpresivamente un Humanoide mas grande como de 10 metros alto y bastante armado al momento lanzo un golpe sorpresa contra Shadow y Silver los cuales se encontraban apartados de Sonic y Shiro.

**-Rapido, Sonic lanzame contra el!.- **Grito Shiro el cual de pronto parecio recuperarse, **-Estas loco te puede matar.- **Sonic no estaba dispuesto a dejar que se matara**, -Confia en mi, yo se lo que hago.- **Aseguro mientras le sonreia y Sonic al no ver otra alternativa decidio hacer lo que ordenaba**, -Esta bien alla vas.- **Y asi lo lanzo contra el enemigo.

Justo en ese momento vio que en uno de sus brazos aparecia una especie de maquinaria y su puño se agrandaba, -_Generador de Terremotos!_.- Menciono mientras daba el golpe contra el humanoide derrotandole de un solo puñetazo dejando sorprendido a Sonic.

**-Pero que fue eso, como lo hiciste y de donde salio?!.- **Sonic empezo a acpsarlo con preguntas mientras Shiro se recuperaba de ataque que dio.

**-Esta bien, tranquilo hombre.- **Respondio Shiro un poco molesto por tantas preguntas, **-Para empezar soy un Cyborg, lo ves.-, **Menciono mientras le mostraba como de su mano salia una navaja de supervivencia, **-Pero a diferencia de lo que crees no tengo cuerpo de metal, ni mucho menos soy un programa de computadora, a mi me convirtieron en un Cyborg que solamente puede absorber, copiar y usar cualquier tecnologia sin importar el tamaño, forma y/o funcion.- **Finalizo mientras la navaja volvia ser absorbida por sus manos.

Antes de que Sonic pudiera preguntarle algo aparecieron Silver y Shadow los cuales se reunieron junto a ellos para regresar a Angel Island y mientras desaparecian en el Chaos Control de Shadow, Sonic pensaba que tal vez el podria ayudarlos aunque no podia asegurarlo.

**-Muy bien "invitados", ya saben lo que deben hacer, verdad?.- **Custiono un erizo de color verde a 3 erizos robots.

**-Mision Comfirmada, Amo.- **Respondieron estos mientras le saludaban de forma militar.

**-jejeje esto sera divertido, no puedo esperar a ver el caos que se desatara.- **Exclamo un erizo de color rojo vestido de la misma manera que su compañero.

**-No digas estupideces, recuerda que nuestra mision es dejarlos aqui y largarnos.- **Contesto el erizo verde

**-Oh vamos hermano que puede pasar, despues de todo si intentan algo, simplemente los matamos y ya, problema resuelto.- **Menciono el erizo rojo de nombre Dash.

_*Suspiro* _**-A veces no puedo creer que seas mi hermano.- **Mientras su hermano se reia el solo podia tratar de calmarse y no golpearlo.

**-Entonces que dices Ness, nos quedamos?.- **Pregunto esperanzado Dash mientras lo mira con ojos de borrego a medio morir (N/A: imaginen la cara del gato de Shrek xD)

**-Si, que es lo que puede pasar.- **y mientras ambos dejaba a los robots en su sitio, desaparecieron entre los arboles


End file.
